Redhanded
by MoonlightWriter101
Summary: Things have changed from what they once were. Kaoru now holds and carries a sword - which she vowed never to do. And even worse? She has become part of a gang. A gang full of assasssins. And Kenshin doesn't like this - no he does not. KaoruxKenshin!
1. Don't Hold Back

**DISCLAIMER: Characters and the_ Rurouni Kenshin_{_Samurai X} _series belong to rightful owner and creator, Nobuhiro Watsuki. This story is purely out of my fandom and love for the fantastic anime/manga. And as much as I would love to claim it as my own, I cannot – only the twisted plot is my idea.**

**Furthermore , I OWN NOTHING. =-]**

**WARNING: Situations, if any, and Characters' appearances are based on the anime version of the series. Anything from the manga will not be included. There may also be a bit of gore in this fanfiction. If you're okay with this, you're on my awesomeness list! If you're not okay with this, either continue reading or hijack your rear into reverse. YOU HAVE BEEN NOTIFIED.**

_**Chapter I**_

"_Please! I beg of you!"_

This man was no different than any of the rest. They all pleaded. And _cried._ And _begged_. But they hadn't thought about what they had done. It didn't cross their minds whether their actions had been right or wrong, good or evil. They were only out for themselves._ Selfish Wretches_ who didn't care to think about anyone else. Or how someone else would feel about the wrongs they had committed. That's how they all were. And that's all they ever did.

I frowned, disgusted, unsheathing my _Uchigatana_. The man, bald, well overweight, and in his mid thirties, backed away as I neared him. I became closer with every single step, slowly but surely approaching him. I was in his home, a mansion. He was a wealthy man with many luxuries. With countless money and the most expensive of things a man could buy. And I was here - in his bedroom, on the top floor – to slay him.

"I-It wasn't me! I'm innocent!" He whimpered, holding his hands up as if to surrender. The man then tripped as he continued to back away and landed on his bottom with an _ouf_. He had obviously planned to escape and run once he had completely distanced himself from me, but being ignorant, he had let me trap him in a corner. And now? There was no escape.

I came to a complete halt in front of him, narrowing my gaze at the _baka_. I turned the hilt so that the edge and sharp tip of the blade would be facing the man at eye-level. His eyes widened tremendously then, pure fright swallowing his features. His mouth opened, as if to speak. As if to defend himself. But I wasn't going to hear it, nor give him the chance.

"You have nothing to say." I spat, toxic in my words. That's when I brought my sword down, quick and swift and smooth. Faster than you can blink, and slashed the man's shoulder. He let out a shout of agony as the pain hit – hard and full. Blood splattered in all directions. Unto my cheek, onto my clothes, unto the walls, and onto the floor.

The man was dead. I was covered in his blood. The deed was done.

Using a cloth I had spotted on the bed of the victim, I swiped my _Uchigatana _clean of blood and placed it back in its sheath at my waist. I threw the cloth to the side after wiping the stain from my cheek, and then sprinted down the hallway, ready to exit down the stairs from hence I had come. But something stopped me from going any further.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

There, standing at the top of the steps and right in front of Kaoru, was one of her gang members. Hotaru. His arms were crossed coolly over his chest and his golden eyes stared at her intently through his bangs. That briskly blonde hair rested just above his shoulders, completing his slim form well.

"Is the task complete?" His voice was soft yet sincere. Alluring yet curious. He was nearly emotionless, so very still. He had been on guard this entire time, having the duty to distract or kill whomever might wander into the mansion while the assassination occurred.

She gave him a subtle nod, then shot him an intense look. "We should hurry. We can't afford to waste time."

With a brief look of understanding, Hotaru followed quickly after his leader. Down the stairs and out the back door. Not long after, an explosion erupted within the depths of the mansion, and it burst into bright orange and yellow flames.

Kaoru and Hotaru disappeared into the night without a trace.

**.::.::.::.::.::.**

**_Uchigatana – _**_A type of Japanese sword developed for speed that has a curvature near the sword's point_

**_Baka – _**_Japanese word meaning "idiot"_

**_.::.::.::.::.::._**

**Okay then. My first _Rurouni Kenshin_ story! Please review and tell what you think! I am eager to know as the writer, and would like to do anything to make it better. Thanks. =-)**


	2. Familar Face

**DISCLAIMER: Characters and the_ Rurouni Kenshin_{_Samurai X} _series belong to rightful owner and creator, Nobuhiro Watsuki. This story is purely out of my fandom and love for the fantastic anime/manga. And as much as I would love to claim it as my own, I cannot – only the twisted plot and a few characters I made up are mine..**

**Furthermore, I OWN NOTHING. =-]**

**WARNING: Situations, if any, and Characters' appearances are based on the anime version of the series. Anything from the manga will not be included. There may also be a bit of gore in this fanfiction. If you're okay with this, you're on my awesomeness list! If you're not okay with this, either continue reading or hijack your rear into reverse. YOU HAVE BEEN NOTIFIED.**

_**Chapter II**_

_[[Flashback]]_

"_Kenshin!" I call, running to him and hugging him. I am truly glad to see him._

"_Ahaha . . . Kaoru-dono missed me, that she did." He hugs me back, returning from a long journey._

_I blush and quickly jump back, startled and embarrassed that I had actually done that._

"_BAKA!" I hit him aside bthe head. He goes dizzy for an instant, his mouth forming an 'oro' sound._

_Little Ayame and Little Suzume laugh at us, and then everyone inside the dojo is laughing. _

_Even me._

_[[End Flashback]]_

_Two years ago._ I thought to myself._ I was so stupid back then. So weak. . . _I opened my eyes to the sky. The moon was bright and full, its luminescence lighting up the darkness of the narrow passageway. I stood there, leaning against an alley wall. The cool, early winter air whistled around me, blowing my long, dark hair and the side bangs that covered my left eye. I was different now. Stronger. Independent. _Better._

"What are you thinking about so deeply, Kaoru-sama?" Hotaru asked in his sly, silent monotone. He was now standing beside me, also leaning against the alley wall. I could feel his eyes on me, full of curiosity and wonder, and picture that stoic expression that never left his face.

I had already known of his presence before he had spoken to me. But you might would have jumped or screamed your head off if you hadn't known him like I did.

"The guy we killed last night," I lied. I had also become a good liar in the last two years. It wasn't that I didn't trust Hotaru. I trusted him most of all. But I didn't want him to know about Kenshin and who he was. And never the fact that I had been remembering such foolish things.

A day ago, we had assassinated a wealthy man. Well, _I_ had assassinated him technically, but of course my gang had been there to back me up. He had been a politician. But a very wretched being. And now he was dead – gone and dealt with.

This was the guy I was talking about. And it hadn't been the first time we'd killed.

My eyes kept to the sky, but I knew Hotaru was waiting for me to say more. When I didn't, he broke the silence.

"You do realize that this makes us one of the top ten, Kaoru-sama."

I finally looked over at him. He stared at me motionlessly. Never waning. Never moving. Not one sign of emotion – except for his golden eyes. Which were glinted with something I didn't recognize. A mix between excitement and wonder, patience and calmness.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Other gangs will be coming after us very soon. Now go – you know what to do. There's no time to waste."

I restrained myself from cringing and looked away just as Hotaru bowed respectfully and left. I attempted to keep my face as stern and serious as impossibly possible, pulling myself together fast.

What had just happened, you ask?

In that second, in that mere instant before Hotaru had bowed, I had caught a brief glimpse of what Kenshin's face used to look like – his lavender eyes and serious features – through Hotaru. A picture that only remained in my head for a minute, but seemed so real to me within that minute. I had actually thought that I had been looking at Kenshin again. That is, until it had shattered, without warning, a moment before Hotaru had retreated.

And left me standing there, all alone, with blends of anger, hatred, confusion, suspense, and an immense hope that it would never happen again.

**I know it was a tad short, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Please review! It means the world to me! =-)**


	3. Plans

**DISCLAIMER: Characters and the_ Rurouni Kenshin_{_Samurai X} _series belong to rightful owner and creator, Nobuhiro Watsuki. This story is purely out of my fandom and love for the fantastic anime/manga. And as much as I would love to claim it as my own, I cannot – only the twisted plot and a few characters I made up are mine..**

**Furthermore, I OWN NOTHING. =-]**

**WARNING: Situations, if any, and Characters' appearances are based on the anime version of the series. Anything from the manga will not be included. There may also be a bit of gore in this fanfiction. If you're okay with this, you're on my awesomeness list! If you're not okay with this, either continue reading or hijack your rear into reverse. YOU HAVE BEEN NOTIFIED.**

_**Chapter III**_

"_So, here's what we're going to do."_

I slammed my palm down a map I had drawn out on the dusty, old coffee table, my eyes darting to each of my gang members as they stared at me in listening. About 4 of them – all the highest ranks. Each of them a close acquaintance and willing follower. Each of them helping to carry out every mission and assassination we came across. All of them, the only friends I had left in this world. They all sat in different places of this run-down, abandoned mansion secluded on the outskirts of the city. This place we called a hideout . . . and a home.

Hotaru sat in the corner closest to me on the left side, beside the window. The streaks of moonlight seeping into the half-lighted room bringing out his yellow flaming hair and eyes. He, of course, was just two ranks lower than me and the second best in our gang. He was experienced in explosives, bombs, and anything that could catch fire or explode. That big explosion that happened right after the murder of the politician? That had been Hotaru. He was also very good at sneak approaches and attacks.

Tsuki, a girl about my age with dark, brown hair pulled back into a long braid and piercing, emerald green eyes, was hidden in the darkness of the far corner. She, like Hotaru, was very emotionless most of the time – but much more reserved. Whereas Hotaru would show his feelings and express them on occasion, Tsuki _never_ showed any emotion. She was the same rank as Hotaru, but specialized in knives and daggers. She also had the ability to be precisely silent and sink into the darkness of the shadows without being noticed – seeming invisible to even the greatest vision. But I always knew when she was there.

Yoru, a guy in his early twenties with black, messy hair and dark brown eyes, was scattered across an old sofa in the centre of the room smoking a cigarette. He was a rank lower than Hotaru and Tsuki, but was the best gunner in the group. A pistol, revolver, shotgun, or any hand-gun that could shoot a bullet, he had it. And could blow your head off with it in a flash.

And last, but not least, was Ryu – a guy about two years younger than me. He had spiky orange hair, crimson eyes, and a red bandanna around his forehead. He was sitting in a chair lazily, against the wall, feet propped up on a foot stool, rapping his fingers lightly on the arm of the chair. Ryu was best at chain weapons and very talented with _nunchakus. _He was also the shortest of the group, but had tons of energy in order to make up for it.

This was my gang, _The Silent Shadows_. They were my family, my friends, and my gang members. The only people on this earth who actually cared about me. And together, we would become the greatest Shadow Assassins in Japan.

I traced the map of the city with my finger, showing them the various alleys, corridors, tunnels, and secret passageways concealed within Kyoto. " We start here," I stopped my finger on one of the underground tunnels in the centre of the city. "Then make our way to here." Then slid it across the drawing of the narrow, secret tunnel and halted it on a big, black 'X' above the underground passageway.

"A sneak-attack?" Hotaru asked, a pinch of excitement in his normal monotone voice and a smile tugging on his lips. I could almost see the adrenaline rushing through his veins.

"That's too damn borin'. Why can't we ever do anything _fun?_" Said Ryu. "I want to hang some people!"

"Or blow some heads off." Added Yoru.

"It's an _ambush,_" I interjected, fighting the urge to smile at their impatience. "Our main objective is simple. Defeat the gang that is ahead of us, and we'll be on our way to number one."

**Hope you liked it! Please review if you did. Again, sorry it's not lengthy. Next chapter should be up shortly =-)**


End file.
